puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brahman Brothers
Sailor Boys Shachihoko Machines Neo Devil Pierroths Demon Spiders Yokohama ga Unda Baka Kyōdai |height= (both) |weight= (both) |birth_date= (both) |birth_place= |trainer= |debut=May 11, 2002 |}} and (both born on 5 July 1977) are identical twins and professional wrestlers better known by the ring names and and the team name . They are freelancers, currently working most notably for the Big Japan Pro Wrestling and Michinoku Pro Wrestling promotions. They are former two-time UWA World Tag Team Champions, one-time WEW Hardcore Tag Team Champions and three-time Tohoku Tag Team Champions. They have also been in El Dorado Wrestling as co-leaders of the Hell Demons faction. Shu is also a former Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Champion. Careers The twin brothers originally debuted as the masked Syachihoko Machines. In 2002 on T2P's last show, they unmasked and went to the Toryumon X promotion. They joined up with Taiji Ishimori and became known as the Sailor Boys. They then jumped to Michinoku Pro and continued using their Sailor Boy gimmicks. In 2005, they would both turn heel and joined the Stoned faction, created by Kagetora. Their new heel style has caused them to become violent and weapon-friendly. This set them up with their new Brahman characters. In Michinoku Pro the Sato brothers defeated Kaientai Dojo's Shiori Asahi and Makoto Oishi to win the Tohoku Tag Team Championship on June 10, 2006. There championship reign was short lived as they lost the championship 37 days later to Osaka Pro Wrestling's Flash Moon and Tigers Mask. Shu and Kei won the Tohoku Tag Team Championship for the second time by betting Flash Moon]] and Tigers Mask on 8 October 2006. The Sato's defended the Tohoku Tag Belts vs Osaka Pro's Billyken Kid and Masamune on March 9, 2007 Shu pinned Masamune after hitting the Nazi Zombie. They lost the Tohoku Tag Team Belts on 21 April 2007 to Kagetora and Rasse. The Sato brothers have also been wrestling in Hustle as the Demon Spiders and the Neo Devil Pierroths. In El Dorado, they were initially members of the Stoned faction. However, in a double betrayal, Takuya Sugawara betrayed both his own faction of Aagan Iisou and Stoned leader Kagetora, taking over the leadership of Stoned and renaming it Hell Demons. The Brahman brothers won the UWA World Trios Championship with Maguro Ooma on 3 June 2006 and later vacated the belts. On 9 August 2007 The Brahman brothers and Takuya Sugawara defeated Toru Owashi, Kagetora and Hercules Oosenga to win the vacant UWA World Trios Championship for the second time. The Hell Demons first defended the UWA World Trios Championship on August 26, 2007 by defeating Kaientai Dojo's Yuji Hino, Makoto Oishi and Shiori Asahi. The Hell Demons next defended the UWA World Trios Championship on December 29, 2007 by defeating brother Yasshi, Jumping Kid Okimoto and Dick Togo in a ladder match. At the end of the match Shu and Kei kicked Sugawara out of Hell Demons vacating The UWA World Trios Championship. Shu and Kei were the co-leaders of the Hell Demons. On December 3, 2008 the Brahman brothers won the UWA World Tag Team Championship from Tsutomu Oosugi and Hercules Senga. Shu and Kei defeated The Great Sasuke and Yoshitsune on January 18, 2009 to win the Tohoku Tag Team Championship for the 3rd time and successfully defend the UWA World Tag Team Championship in a double title match. The Sato brothers are the first and only tag team to hold the UWA World Tag Team Championship and Tohoku Tag Team Championship at the same time. Shu and Kei lost the Tohoku Tag Team Championship on 15 March 2009 to Kesen Numajiro & Kinya Oyanagi. Shu and Kei have also been competing in Apache Pro-Wrestling making their first appearance on 19 February 2009 winning a match vs Takashi Sasaki and Jun Kasai and also on 16 March 2009 teaming up with Ken45° to take on Takashi Sasaki and Masashi Takeda in a Handicap Match Shu Kei and Ken45° got the win over Sasaki and Takeda the 2 matches were Apache Rules matches. Shu and Kei returned to Apache pro on April 17, 2009 to face the team of Takashi Sasaki & Tetsuhiro Kuroda Shu and Kei lost the match when Sasaki beat Kei. Shu & Kei won the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship on May 6, 2009 from Kaientai Dojo's Yoshiya and Hardcore Kid Kojiro. Shu and Kei defended the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship on 9 June 2009 in 3 Way Match beating JOE & Quiet Storm and Daigoro Kashiwa & PSYCHO. On 26 August 2009 Shu & Kei successfully defended the UWA World Tag Team Championship vs Takuya Sugawara and Minoru Fujita. On 23 September 2009 Shu & Kei successfully defended the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship vs the team of Taishi Takizawa & Hiro Tonai. Shu and Kei will challenge Takeshi Minamino & Maguro Ooma on February 13, 2010 for the Tohoku Tag Team Championship. On December 27, 2012, the Brahmans made their debut for Wrestling New Classic (WNC), defeating Jiro Kuroshio and Yoshiaki Yago in a Hair vs. Hair Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, forcing Kuroshio to have his head shaved. On May 5, 2014, Shu won his first singles title, when he defeated Manjimaru in a tournament final for the vacant Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship. On June 8, Kei and The Great Sasuke won the Tohoku Tag Team Championship. In 2015, the Brahmans began working for the Freedoms promotion under masks and the ring names El Hijo del Winger Uno and El Hijo del Winger Dos, winning the King of Freedom World Tag Team Championship on January 29, 2015. On June 17, 2015, the Brahman Brothers won the UWA World Tag Team Championship for the second time, this time in the Union Pro Wrestling promotion. In wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **''Double Muscle'' (Double reverse Muscle Buster) **''Murder Ride Show'' (Shu performs a diving crossbody from one turnbuckle followed by Kei performing a diving guillotine leg drop from the opposite turnbuckle) **''Syachihoko Clutch'' (Simultaneous crucifix pin and jackknife pin) *'Shu's finishing moves' **''Karma Drop of Hell'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) **''Nazi Zombie'' (Fisherman buster with the opponent's leg hooked around his neck) **''Zodiac'' (Running superkick) **''Zombie King'' (Leg hook sitout scoop slam piledriver) *'Kei's finishing moves' **''Blazer Kick'' (Superkick) **Hammerlock legsweep DDT **Roundhouse kick **''School Shooter'' (Sharpshooter) Factions *Sailor Boys (2002–2005) *Monster Army (2004–2006) (as The Neo Devil Pierrots and The Demon Spiders) *STONED (2005–2006) *Hell Demons (2007–2008) *Kowloon (2008–2012) *Kojika Army (2009-2010) *Asura (2012-2014) *Mu no Taiyo (2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Takayuki Ueki **1Day Tag Tournament (2013) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Gorgeous Matsuno *'El Dorado Wrestling' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Takuya Sugawara *'Japan Indy Grand Prix' **Best Unit Award (2012) *'Kaientai Dojo' **WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Shu **Tohoku Tag Team Championship (5 times) - Kei and Shu (4), Kei and The Great Sasuke (1) **Chiba Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with The Great Sasuke **Futaritabi Tag Team League (2006, 2014) *'Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS' **King of Freedom World Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Union Pro Wrestling' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) References Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Japanese promotions teams and stables Category:Masked wrestlers Category:Tag Teams Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Tag Teams Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Tag Teams Category:Apache Pro Wrestling Army Tag Teams Category:Union Pro Wrestling Tag Teams Category:Kaientai Dojo Tag Teams Category:DDT Tag Teams